


Jemma Simmons, Bio-Blueberry

by BuriedIcon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blueberries, Body Expansion, Body Inflation, Fruit, Gen, Inflation, Transformation, blueberry, blueberry tf, blueberry transformation, expansion, fruit inflation, fruit tf, fruit transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuriedIcon/pseuds/BuriedIcon
Summary: Jemma Simmons, Biochemist, deals with a strange alien plant that seems to produce berries every day at the same time. She's determined to catch one in the act, having no idea as to what it might lead to...





	Jemma Simmons, Bio-Blueberry

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write an entire story for the sake of a pun? No, but I did think of it first. Admittedly, I wanted to write another blueberry story, and I wanted to write a Jemma story again, so I shoved them together. The pun was merely a happy accident. Feel free to leave feedback if you like!

It was days like this that made Jemma glad that she joined S.H.I.E.L.D. Days when she got to be alone in the lab, experimenting on some sort of alien plant, discovering all it's possible secrets. Despite how she was used by the rest of the team, or the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. for that matter, she was still a biochemist at heart. Yes, she had a doctorate, but at her core she still had a love of science and the scientific method. There was nothing quite like getting back into the lab and doing real science again. 

Of course, Jemma also missed being able to do experiments with the rest of the team. They were helpful, in their own ways, and it certainly made it easier to conduct multiple experiments at once. On her own, she was basically left to as much as she could manage, which wasn't much at all. 

But there wasn't much time to focus on other things. Jemma was, to put it lightly, in the zone; it had been a long time since anything had interested her so much. Alien biology was fascinating to her; it was a chance to truly learn something new and put her knowledge to use. Sure, she was messing around with a plant at the moment, but that was probably better than dealing with anything animalistic. Plants, for the most part, weren't as hostile. Dangerous, possibly, but not openly hostile or resistant to poking and prodding. 

Not that this plant was giving any answers up easily. Previous agents had noted that anything done to it healed quickly; burning and cutting parts of it just resulted in the plant growing back into the same shape and size within a day. Furthermore, the plant grew a single large, round blue berry-like orb each day. Trying to remove it on its own was impossible, but when it grew ripe it immediately dropped off and began growing a new one. Today's had not yet dropped off, and all previous ones had been kept in the room. Surprisingly, none of them showed any signs of deterioration, the way fruits usually did. 

Inwardly, Jemma wondered why they grew so big. Such a small, seemingly frail plant growing berries the size of her fist didn't really make sense to her. Usually, that meant that the plant expected people to eat them, yet preliminary tests as to what might be inside the berries hadn't shown anything alive or harmful. At least, not yet. That had been one of the more frustrating aspects of the reports she'd read that morning; the agents previously assigned to this task had felt that they were out of their depth. Which meant that doing all the basic things like dissecting the berries fell to her. Not that Jemma minded doing science, but she would have preferred that some of the agents that were under her showed a kind of initiative, especially when there were now over three dozen berries sitting around. 

It was extremely problematic that the other agents hadn't actually done much in regards to observation or experimentation. They hadn't been keeping the plant under constant surveillance, hadn't even bothered to take real samples of its various parts. At least they had noted the relative time that the berries fell off the stem every day, something Jemma was not going to miss. It would be more than informative to see what might happen, especially if there was something weird or noteworthy about how these large berries fell off. 

Speaking of which, Jemma was watching this plant like a hawk. They said a watched pot didn't boil, but Jemma couldn't bring herself to look away. She was hell bent on seeing the moment this plant dropped the berry. Normally, she would have had someone else do this, but right now, there was no one else around to give the task to. It did at least remind her of the simpler days when she was younger and was working for other people, when they gave her the boring tasks. Not exactly a fun set of memories, but those days were sort of nostalgic after everything she'd endured in her current line of work. 

A sudden quiet humming sound brought Jemma out of her thoughts. Her gaze fixated on the plant, she waited to see what it might do. Every moment was important, for she had no idea what the humming signified, or what was even making that sound. It didn't seem to have anything that would even allow it to hum! How exciting! 

Suddenly, there was a sound akin to a sticker being removed from something, followed by a quiet pop, as the berry fell from the alien plant and landed beside it. A small puff of blue smoke seemed to waft from the stem, though this went entirely unnoticed by Jemma, who was entirely focused on the large berry. It seemed entirely perfect, just like all the others, no imperfections in the skin or the stem. Indeed, it seemed like the berries were being replicated each time, like it knew exactly how to produce the same thing without any issue. How curious. 

Yet Jemma's thoughts were immediately brushed aside when she inhaled the wisp of blue smoke. It was like a switch was flipped in her brain, like some command was slipped into her subconcious, overriding her logic. Normally, Jemma would have followed proper lab procedures, and logically stopped herself from doing what she was about to do. Unfortunately, the plant's gaseous release had triggered something deep inside Jemma's brain, and she could not more resist it than she could resist gravity. 

Without thinking, Jemma picked up the large alien berry, eyes filled with hunger. Her stomach growled, acting like she hadn't eaten in days. Her mouth salivated at the thought of consuming the berry, and any resistance she may have had was long gone. She sloppily bit into the berry, devouring the baseball sized fruit with a ravenous passion she never normally showed. Juice covered her hands and face, dripping down onto her button down shirt, and yet none of it mattered to her. The only thing Jemma cared about was consuming the berry.

It tasted heavenly. Not that Jemma believed in such a place, but if such a place could exist, then this was it in fruit form. Every bite sent pleasure through her, every bite sent bliss through every possible pore and nerve. It was euphoric in a way she could barely describe. She needed this, more than she had ever needed anything before. 

Normally, such a large piece of fruit would take her longer to consume. Normally, Jemma would have expected to feel full. Instead, she felt a craving, a hunger that was unsated. Immediately, Jemma turned on the other berries, one after the other, consuming each in turn with no care or concern for anything at all. Not the berries, not the scientific method, not the possible danger, not even if her stomach could hold all this fruit. 

Of course, under normal circumstances, her stomach would not have been able to hold the thirty or so baseball sized berries within in. But the juice seemed to cause a change within Jemma, allowing her stomach to bloat and distend further and further, to accommodate it all. Jemma's juice-soaked shirt untucked itself from her pants, as her now blue stomach revealed itself more and more with every passing second. Jemma paid it no mind, using juice stained hands to grasp for any berry within reach so that she could consume it. 

Finally, there were no more berries. Jemma slumped against the wall, mind in a berry induced haze she was only beginning to shake. Her stomach sloshed with every minor movement, like a water balloon filled beyond its expected capacity. Then came the gurgling, the sound of the juice doing something within her. As Jemma fought to clear her head, her belly slowly pushed outwards, fighting against her waistband, refusing to be restrained. 

Jemma's head merely registered the sudden tightness, but she wasn't coherent enough to really grasp what was happening to her. She just stared straight ahead, the fog slowly lifting from her eyes, her juice stained hands searching for something to grasp on to so she could pull herself off the wall. Instead, Jemma slid down it, and when her butt hit the floor, her waistband could take no more. 

With a bang like a gunshot, her pants button shot across the room, freeing up more room for her burgeoning middle to expand. The sound startled her out of her haze, focusing her consciousness on what had happened. Not that Jemma could really grasp what was happening in its entirety. Her jaw worked, trying to find words for what was happening, as her eyes practically bulged in horror. She was huge. She looked like she should be having a baby, or a few babies, with how her stomached looked right now. And what was worse, she didn't know what was happening or what might happen now. 

It took a great deal of effort for Jemma to pull herself back to her feet, and a greater effort to steady herself as her new spare tire caused her to sway back and forth. Juice sloshed loudly inside her, seemingly unhappy with her movement, and Jemma forced herself to push away the desire to sit back down, to stop moving, because right now, she needed to get herself in the biohazard chamber. Whatever was happening needed to be contained, lest it possibly spread to other people. 

If it was hard to stand, it was harder to move across the room. Her stomach was still swelling, pushing her shirt up and straining the bottom buttons to their limit. But to Jemma, her clothing was less important than getting through the door; she didn't know how much bigger she would get, and she didn't know if she was in danger around all these glass objects and heating elements. 

Finally, with great effort, Jemma managed to get herself to the door, her stomach gurgling in protest with every step. There was only one problem: As soon as Jemma tried to step through the door, her stomach wedged itself in the doorway, refusing to allow her through. Jemma grunted in frustration, pushing as hard as she good as her stomach swelled before her, refusing to allow her through the doorway. 

Finally, with one final push, Jemma's stomach was forced through, and she tumbled forward in a heap. As her stomach hit the ground, she let out a startled cry, as her bulbous middle snapped the bottom two buttons off her shirt. But there was no time to lament their loss; Jemma had bigger issues to handle. 

“Computer, initiate biohazard lockdown.” Thankfully, someone had set the place up for voice commands. Jemma wasn't sure she'd be able to get herself up as she was, given she was basically resting on her stomach, and that stomach looked like a much larger version of the berries she had consumed. 

Around her, Jemma heard the doors sealing themselves up, and she knew that the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D would be alerted to whatever was happening. At least she was the only one to deal with... whatever was happening. Now that she was in the clean room, there wasn't a chance that she'd accidentally rupture herself on anything sharp, and she wouldn't accidentally contaminate anything else. 

But Jemma also had another task she still needed to handle. She was a scientist after all, and that meant she needed to document what was happening to her while she still could. Granted, she couldn't exactly get up, but she knew there was a camera on her, and that was probably for the best. She had no idea what was going to happen to her. 

“Computer, begin recording.” It took a second, but she could see the light come on, which meant that at least someone would have some information as to what happened to her. Perhaps she could convey something, anything that would help the people who would be in charge of helping her, or cleaning up after her if it came to that. Oh, how she hoped it wouldn't come to that. 

For the moment, Jemma had to deal with her own massive middle. Getting up was now impossible for her; she was too full, too heavy to manage that. Her stomach was like a blue medicine ball, and it gurgled and churned ominously. All the while, it slowly inched forward, pushing her further and further away from the ground. Her legs barely reached the ground now, which was a decidedly frightening development. Jemma tried her best not to move too much, lest she fall forward onto her face, but she couldn't help but kick a little bit, trying as best she could to keep her toes touching the ground. 

At the moment though, Jemma was noticing other things about herself too. Her hands were clearly blue, and Jemma suspected that the rest of her was too. Sure, she couldn't see herself, but what she had assumed had been the result of the juice staining her skin was now clearly another result of what was happening in her belly. 

Not that it seemed content to stay there. Jemma felt bizarre all over, like there was juice flowing under her skin. It was weird, and she hoped it would end soon, but logic dictated that this was unlikely. Though finally, with one last gurgle, her stomach stopped growing, much to her relief. Not that she could go anywhere now though; her feet were easily six inches off the ground. Her stomach had to be at least four feet across! 

Meanwhile, Jemma had to contend with certain new sensations spreading through her. At first, she couldn't tell exactly what it was, but as she felt it spread, it became clear as day: arousal. Jemma let out a low whine, more out of frustration than anything else. She couldn't be aroused right now, not like this! It didn't make sense, and what was worse, she was on camera! She had to control herself! 

Not that she had much luck in that. She could feel juice slowly flowing through her body, spreading the arousal, making her skin extremely sensitive. Jemma tensed, tried as hard as she could not to move, knowing that any movement would cause the fabric of her clothing to brush up against her skin. Whatever she did, she had to avoid that. She had to keep her head on straight, had to keep her mind intact.

This of course, was not going to be easy. Jemma tensed, trying as hard as she could to avoid any movement at all. Unfortunately for her, moving was apparently going to be done for her. She felt it immediately, the juice flowing into her rear, stretching her skin, causing it to rub against her pants and underwear. Jemma bit her lower lip, trying as hard as she could to keep her composure, stiffing a moan as she felt the seat of her pants fill to capacity. 

Of course, the arousal made it harder to keep still, for she was so tempted to try and rub her thighs together, and that just made her feel more aroused. She could hear her pants splitting, feel her ass growing too large for the slacks to hold back, but she dared not turn around to look, lest she get herself off by accident. All the while the sound of her pants tearing continued, as she felt the cooler air touching her now exposed rear. 

Jemma could feel her underwear stretching, imagine how large her ass must be now that there was juice flowing into it, filling her and testing her composure. She could feel her legs filling too, feel her thighs plump up with every passing second. Finally, she could take it no more, she had to rub her thighs together, hopefully relieving some of this built up arousal. 

There was only one problem. She couldn't move her thighs. She couldn't even feel her thighs. Risking more arousal, Jemma tries looking behind her, nearly screaming when she saw that her legs no longer existed from knees up. Her body had absorbed them, swelling up and making her ass not even look like two parts anymore. She was really becoming a blueberry, wasn't she? 

Turning away, Jemma heard her pants legs finally splitting completely, followed soon after by the sound of her underwear snapping off her. She tried to put the fact that her legs were being absorbed by her ass out of her mind, even as she felt everything above her ankles disappear. She could feel her feet swelling up, feel every toe plumping up, but she could do nothing about it, trapped as she was in the room. But it felt so good, so arousing, and she was struggling to push that part out of her mind. She couldn't hope to reach around herself and touch herself, so she tried rocking back and forth, tried to get herself to roll back onto her crotch. Maybe that would help? 

Unfortunately, this was much harder than it first seemed. Jemma's stomach, indeed her entire lower body, was quite heavy, and what hadn't swelled up was quite light. Yet using some momentum, she was mostly able to move herself back, almost causing herself to go too far and roll her stomach atop herself. Luckily for her, she was able to come to a stop on her crotch, stimulating her nicely when she gently rocked herself back and forth. 

Indeed, Jemma was so lost in pleasure that she barely noticed her breasts finally beginning to swell up, filling her bra and her shirt in short order. She could see the remaining buttons puckering, feel the tightness of her bra, but she couldn't get herself to focus. The feeling of the juice filling her, the feeling of her skin rubbing against the fabric, was just too arousing to handle. Jemma felt her mind practically melting under a wave of arousal and juice, even as her bra creaked and snapped from the pressure. Normally, she might have wondered why it didn't hurt, but this was not a normal time. Indeed, Jemma's scientific mind was all but lost beneath a tide of blue juice. 

A loud snap was followed by a loud gurgle, as her body giggled like a water balloon achieving it's more natural shape. Her bra had burst, and immediately her breasts had practically flowed outwards, being absorbed into her more spherical body. Shirt buttons burst easily from there, as Jemma felt her arms filling with juice, felt her shirt sleeves giving way to thickened limbs. Her head was sinking into herself, almost, as she found she couldn't turn her head, as she watched her arms disappear from her sight. 

Jemma couldn't even see over herself, couldn't seem much of anything anymore. She could feel her hands plumping up, as she lost her ability to bend her fingers. Oh, to imagine her once tiny fingers becoming that swollen! Yet before she could, she felt the juice rush to her face, felt her cheeks and lips plump up, causing her once angular face to take on a decidedly round appearance. She could feel her hair on her back, and it made her wish she could turn her head, for she knew it would probably arouse her more to feel it against her sensitive skin. 

Of course, the sudden feeling of her head filling with juice brought two things with it. First, a feeling of complete euphoria, similar to the one she had felt while eating the berries originally. And secondly, an inability to think of much of anything, her conscious thoughts and intellect seemingly becoming duller as juice filled her brain. All Jemma could think about was being a berry, and being juiced. There was nothing else on her mind at all. Her career, her friends, her life; all of that was gone now. 

Yet she hadn't stopped filling. Jemma was perhaps six or seven feet wide, filled with juice, unable to move at all, but the juice continued to fill her. Her skin stretched taught, her body unable to expand any further. Juice began to squirt from her stretched out nipples, the juice having nowhere else to go. The feeling of the juice running down her skin only caused Jemma to moan more, begging for release in her mind from all the built up arousal. 

Unfortunately, release didn't come. Instead, the intense feeling of pressure only grew, which in turn aroused Jemma more. She screwed her face up, trying to hold it together, as she felt herself reach complete capacity, uncertain if she would be able to contain it or if she would burst. She wanted to be juiced, not explode! But it looked like she wouldn't have much of a choice, as arousal and pressure grew in equal measure, driving her to a state of near madness. 

Finally, she could take no more, and when she felt like she was going to finally burst... Jemma came. With a muffled yell, juice gushed from her clit, coating the floor in blue juice. Ecstasy rocked her psyche, as her tight body quivered in bliss. Yet as soon as it ended, pressure and pleasure built up again, and once again Jemma came. Such was the cycle that Jemma blissfully found herself in, building up pressure over and over, climaxing each time her body simply couldn't take anymore, like it was some kind of automatic pressure release. Of course, Jemma had no idea how long it would last, and at the moment, she couldn't find it within herself to care. She was a berry, and that's was just fine in her juice-addled mind. 

When the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents finally arrived in their hazmat gear hours later, they found a large berry sitting in about a foot of juice. Stained scraps of clothing floated about in the room, flowing out with the juice when the door was finally unsealed. The berry itself quivered when it was touched, much to the agents' surprise; it seemed to enjoy being touched more than anything. Of course, all were rather shocked to find out who the berry was, and now there was only one question on their minds...

How exactly were they going to get Jemma Simmons out of there?


End file.
